Texas Disneyland
Texas Disneyland is a part of Walter Disney Universe Resort and is the Magic Kingdom styled park. Park Opening: September 1, 1989 DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. Lands Main St. USA * Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln * Main St. Bakery * Main St. Cinema * Main St. USA Gardens of Imagination * Dumbo The Flying Elephant * Mickey's PhilharMagic 4D * Aurora's Carousel * Disney SkyScreamer Fantasyland * Enchanted Storybook Castle * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train (Texas) * Snow White's Scary Adventure * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Pinocchio's Donkey Escape VR (2019) Roblox Town This is a new land in 2019, replacing part of the moat that was abandoned after 2002's removal of the Swan Boats. *The Wild Builderman *Wild Blox (A Wild Mouse Coaster) *Roblox Slugger Swings *Roblox 4D *ROBLOX Over Walter Disney Universe Wonderland * Alice in Wonderland * Mad Tea Party * Alice's Curious Labyrinth Toontown * Car Toon Spin * Barnstormer * ToonTown Rewritten: The Ride * Mickey's House Tomorrowland * PeopleMover * Character Shop * Starcade (Texas) * Space Mountain (Will be renamed to Space Mountain: Mission 1 in 2019) * Disney & Pixar Short Film Festival * Sugar Rush VR * Carousel of Progress * Autopia * The Timekeeper * Astro Orbitor * Space Mountain: Mission 2 (2019) Blairland * it's a small world * Mary Blair: The Flair * Mural Garden (2019) Manor Square * Haunted Mansion Critter Country * Splash Mountain Director's Cut * Country Bear Jamboree * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Frontierland * America Sings * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Mark Twain Island * River Rapids (2019) Adventureland * Jungle Cruise * Magic Carpets of Aladdin * Swiss Family Treehouse * Tarzan's Treehouse * Moana Mountain (2019) * Pirates of the Caribbean Former Attractions Main St. USA * Hall of Presidents (1989-1990, Relocated to TEXCOT) * Swan Boats (1989-2002, Removed for safety reasons and fireworks space) Fantasyland * Fantasmic! (Texas) (Original Location) (1992-2000, Relocated to Disney Texas Adventure, Replaced By: The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure) Frontierland * Pack Mule (1989-2017, closed for the 2019 "New Adventureland" expansion and the new River Rapids ride) Tomorrowland * Buzz Lightyear's BlasterAstro (2001-2017, Relocated to Toy Story Land (Texas)) Incidents * September 1, 1989 - On opening day, due to rushed construction to finish by opening day, the theater attractions (COP, America Sings) failed to rotate, they were closed afterwards and had a "second opening" on September 22, 1989 (which is park CEO/Construction Supervisor/"Father of Disney Universe" Maddox Cox's birthday.) on the website, Carousel of Progress and America Sings opening dates are listed as 9/22/1989, the same day that the attraction was fixed. * December 21, 1989 - a 10 year old boy got bleeding after he got a splinter on a tree in Main St. USA luckily, cast members found him and took him down to the utilidor system and fixed the bleed, luckily he survived, and the only thing that did not heal was his arm and he had to wear a cast until he went to the hospital for plastic surgery. * March 4, 2000 - on the Rocket Rods, the fire hit the track, which made it derail. The Rocket Rods closed for "renovation" 3 people dead, the other 2 taken to the hospital. The rocket Rods never reopened, like at the original Disneyland, but unlike it, on June 17, 2005, The PeopleMover reopened for the 50 years of Disneyland celebration. * August 10, 2017 - After the Redhead removal, There was protesters from all around North America and some of Europe that protested her to come back, Maddox IV stated "I liked her in the ride, but Disney told me to remove her, I currently have the animatronic of this location of the Disney chain in my archives at Kansas City, MO, she is expected to be at D23 2018" 30 Years Celebration On September 1, 2019, it will be receiving a major update, as shown by D23 2017. It will have at least one new attraction at every land of the resort. Category:Theme Parks Category:Walter Disney Universe Category:Disney Parks